Danger
by oreoon
Summary: Booth and Brennan get into a fight, and Brennan does something drastic. Rated T for no other reason than if you can not read a T rated story, you can definitely not watch Bones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story on FanFiction, and am open to suggestions. Please no flames though, thank you.**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was tired of this. She was tired of Booth, her work partner as well as boyfriend, treating her like she always needed to be protected. They had gotten in to yet another fight about her going out into the field. Since they had begun dating, this was more common, but today had been the worse fight yet.

The fight had started out like always; her confronting him about putting himself in danger to protect her, but it had quickly escalated from there. He had said that if he couldn't trust her to keep herself safe while they were out in the field, she should go back to doing lab work.

She had then decided to take a break from DC, deciding to instead talk to one of her colleagues. She had heard that he was hosting a two-year trip around the world. The places that they would be going would be some of the most dangerous places in the world, but the bodies down there needed justice just as much as everyone else, and she knew that she needed some time to explore her original passion anyways.

Seeing that it was only 4:30, she picked up her phone.

"Hello Dave," she said when he picked up.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, what can I do for you?"

"I heard that you were hosting a trip for anthropologists, and I was wondering if I would be able to join you."

"We could always use a hand from the best anthropologist in the world," came his reply, and, to anyone but her, it was obvious that he was using flattery. Many people knew of her, and it would make the trip well-known to have someone like her on the team.

"Why would you need a hand from me? That seems rather cruel to do to someone who has offered to help you," she said in response to his statement. "In light of this threat, I am reconsidering my decision to go on this trip."

"Oh no, Dr. Brennan, that is not what I meant at all. Giving someone a hand is simply a figure of speech, not meant to be taken literally. It simply means that, yes, I would love to have your assistance on this trip," he clarified.

"Okay, in that case, I would like to join you on this trip."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan. We are supposed to be leaving tomorrow, although I may be able to postpone until a later time so that you can get ready."

"No, thank you, Dave, tomorrow will work."

They both hung up after Dave had given her the information on her flight (they had been lucky; there was one opening left in first class.). Afterward she called Cam, getting everything in order for her to take the time off. By the time she was done with that, it was around 6:00, so she called Angela to have dinner.

As they were eating dinner, she explained what had happened. She could see the tears in Angela's eyes as she explained the danger of the places she was going and how long she was going to be there. They set up a time for Angela to pick her up to take her to the airport.

When they were finished with dinner, Temperance decided to go to the lab. She finished up a skeleton that she had been working on before heading to her office to clean out her desk. While she was there, she wrote a note to Booth, explaining what was going on. As she walked out of her office for the last time in what she knew would be many months, the note was lying on her table, where she knew Booth would notice it.

The next morning, Angela picked her up at 6:00. She left her friend crying by the gates, her only consolation being a promise that she would try to be safe. They both knew how much danger she was putting herself in by going on this trip, and that there was no real way for her to be completely safe. She only hoped that she would be able to return home and make up with Booth. Even though she was mad at him for what he had said, she still loved him, and she just needed a break to help calm her nerves.

 **So, that was a short first chapter, and I'm hoping to have the second chapter be longer. Constructive criticism and other comments, no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the second chapter.**

Booth walked in to the Jeffersonian around lunch time, feeling guilty. Temperance and him had had an argument last night, and he had said something that was not called for.

He did not like her putting herself in danger simply so that she could solve a case or get an answer. He loved her too much, and it would kill him if he lost her. As he walked towards her office, he could feel glares being sent in his direction, he figured that Brennan had told the "squints" about the fight, and that they were mad at him for what he had said.

When he got there, he notice that the room was devoid of many things she considered important. As his eyes scanned the office, his gaze landed on an envelope. He walked over to it and opened it, finding a note from her. It read as follows;

 _Dear Booth,_

 _I have gone on a dig trip, the duration of which will be two years. I will contact you, hope that we will be able to settle our disagreement. Dr. Saroyan has already notified the squints, as you call them, of my departure_ (So, that explained the glares). _I will explain what the trip is when I speak to you, if you would like. By the time you have read this, I will most likely have already landed at my destination._

 _Love,_

 _"Bones"._

The first thing he felt was anger. How could she just leave him? He knew that they could settle their disagreement and possibly even come to a compromise on how they could act on the field, so that neither was putting themselves in more danger than needed.

Taking out his phone, he decided to text her on the off chance that she actually had service wherever she was.

 _We need 2 talk._

Her reply came quicker than expected.

 _I will call you in a few minutes; since we just got here, we have today off._

Temperance had just gotten to the first dig site when she heard her phone ding. Looking down, she saw that she had gotten a text from Booth; _We need 2 talk._ Frowning at the use of the number two instead of simply typing "to", she quickly replied.

 _I will call you in a few minutes; since we just got here, we have today off._

She quickly set up her tent before calling Booth.

"Bones," were the first words out of his mouth when he answered the phone. It was easy to tell that he was angry from the tone of his voice.

"Hey Booth."

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Because I felt as if you didn't trust me; to keep myself safe nor to keep my partner safe."

"Bones, I trust you, I just don't like you putting yourself in danger for something that doesn't matter as much as your life. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He said the last part as a whisper.

"I don't need you to act as if I need protecting, though. I know that you worry, but you don't need to put yourself in danger to protect me."

"Okay, how about this; you don't put yourself in danger unless it is absolutely necessary, and I won't be as protective as I usually am?" he proposed, even though he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to hold back on being protective.

"Okay," she agreed.

The tone of the conversation changed immediately.

"Where are you going to be going for this trip?"

As she listed off all of the places, he felt fear course through him.

"Aren't these places dangerous?"

"Yes, but I'll be fine."

Booth disagreed, and wanted to fly to wherever she was and bring her home. He knew how dangerous many of these places were, and also that, in a few of the places she was going, there were drug wars as well as actual wars going on.

"Okay, where are you guys right now?"

"Afghanistan, we'll be here for a month." **(A/N at the time of the story there is not a war going on between Afghanistan and the US.)** "I've got to go unpack."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and began unpacking her bag and setting her gear up where it was supposed to be. She had a small table by her cot in the corner by the entrance, and a larger table on the other end of the tent. She then looked around, now wishing she was back home with Booth, instead of in this place where danger lurked around every corner **(A/N sorry, it's cliche, but I had to)**.

After Booth hung up, he quickly got onto the internet. He booked a flight to Afghanistan for the following day and began packing, he was going to see his Bones.

 **Constructive criticism and other comments, no flames please. I will hopefully be able to upload the next chapter by Thursday, and it will be much longer than these last two, as it has him going to Afghanistan. I also wouldn't mind hearing what else you guys would like to see in this next chapter, as I have an idea, but would also like to add more to it.**


	3. AN

**Okay, sorry I have confused you guys.**

 **To 5546Laura: Like the summary says, it is a** ** _drastic_** **action, and she did overreact, also in the first chapter it says she "needed a break from DC". The other reason is that there is not always a dig that she could've gone on, much less multiple digs scheduled during the same time, so let us assume that there are no other digs scheduled for that time.**

 **To Lily Live: They are dating and sharing apartments, but not completely living together, so they are pretty far along in their relationship. So in this case she would have been staying in her apartment for the night, and him at his. As for your comment on chapter one, you pretty much hit the nail on the head.**

 **To ZinaR: Sorry, I can't reveal anymore of the story, so you'll just have to read on and see.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, this wasn't as long as I was hoping. I was going to add on to the end of the chapter, and get part of that finished, but I didn't have time if I wanted to upload it today. I'll probably add the next chapter by Sunday.**

As soon as Booth stepped off of the plane, he was directed to the dig site. When he got there, he saw Brennan talking to some men, she was facing away from him, so she couldn't see him. He walked up behind he and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"I decided to come see you, because if I hadn't, I might not have gotten another chance to see you for another two years," he said, turning her towards him to kiss her. When he did so, he saw that she had multiple cuts on her arms and face, as well as a black eye.

"What happened?" he asked, ready to seriously hurt whoever had touched her.

"We had a raid today, a few people didn't like us coming out here to do this."

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Any other injuries that I can't see?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"I have to work today, but I'll be done by 8."

"What time is it now?" he asked, not knowing, or bothering to calculate, the time difference.

"It's 1, I'll show you to my tent so that you can get settled, and then I have to go back to work. We can talk after dinner.

He nodded, yawning. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

Brennan was surprised, and happy, when she felt Booth's arms wrap around her, but, even so, she wondered why he was here.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I decided to come see you, because if I hadn't, I might not have gotten another chance to see you for another two years," he said. He turned her around towards him, and, when he did so, he saw the cuts and the black eye that she had gotten during the raid earlier that day.

"What happened?" he asked, looking like he was about to beat up whoever had done this to her. So much for holding back on his protectiveness.

"We had a raid today, a few people didn't like us coming out here to do this."

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Any other injuries that I can't see?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"I have to work today, but I'll be done by 8."

"What time is it now?" he asked, not knowing the time difference.

"It's about 1, I'll show you to my tent so that you can get settled, and then I have to go back to work. We can talk after dinner."

She saw him yawn and figured that he probably had not had much sleep the night before.

When she walked into her tent, she saw Booth lying on her cot asleep. She simply walked back out and went back to what she was working on, figuring they could talk tomorrow.

At around 10:00 she heard someone walking towards her, and turned around to see Booth.

"They told me you skipped dinner and came back here."

She didn't deny it, knowing that he would know that she was lying.

"Come on Bones, time to eat and, after that, we can talk. Then you can go to bed, because I know you are tired and have been working all day."

She allowed him to lead her back to the camp, too tired to argue.

After she had eaten, they went back to her tent, and he pulled her onto his lap while they talked. They didn't talk about much, just sat there and talked about random stuff. They both knew that, even though he had just gotten there that day, Booth would not have long before he had to return to work.

Booth left about a week after he had gotten there. He was sad as he boarded the plane, knowing it would be nearly two years before he would see his Bones in person again. He had made her promise to take care of herself and not get sucked into the work. He knew that, if she did, she would barely sleep or eat. He had also given one of the squints at the dig his phone number, so that he would be notified if anything happened.

About 6 months after Bones had left for the dig, Booth got a call that he hoped would not come while she was away. It was the squint that he had given the number to. As soon as he saw this, his heart rate picked up as soon as he saw what number it was coming from.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he picked up the phone."

"Dr. Brennan was injured this morning, and I haven't been able to call you with all the chaos."

"What happened?" was the next question out of his mouth.

"Dr. Brennan went out early; around 5:00 am, and there was an explosion in the cave she was working on."

Trying to control his pounding heartbeat, he asked the words that would make him or break him in that moment; "Is she okay?"

"She is in critical condition. She was injured pretty bad."

"Do you know what hospital she was taken to?"

"They're flying her out to Bellevue, in New York, tonight."

"Thanks for calling and telling me," he said as he hung up, quickly heading to his house to pack; he needed to get to his Bones.


	5. Chapter 4

**This will be the last chapter, although I may make a sequel for it. Just to warn you, the end is going to be really cliché.**

As soon as Booth got to the hospital, he asked which room Bones was in. He was told that she was in ICU, and that a nurse would be there soon to escort him to her room.

As he walked into the room, he heard the nurse telling him that a doctor would be in there shortly to inform him of her injuries, and then he turned towards Brennan. It broke his heart to see her like that. She had so many wires running in and out of her, and you could barely see her skin through all the bandages. He heard a knock at the door, and saw a doctor come in.

"Hello, you must be Agent Booth," the doctor said, shaking Booth's hand.

"Yes," came Booth's reply. One syllable words were all that he could manage after seeing his Bones like that.

"Her injuries were quite numerous and severe. She had burns from the explosion, and she has a broken femur, 7 broken ribs, and a broken collar bone. She also had..."

As the doctor kept telling him all that was wrong with his Bones, he stopped listening. He didn't want to know all of her injuries, he just wanted to sit beside her and know that she was still alive. He would deal with her injuries when it came to that, but, right now, he just wanted to savor the fact that she was still breathing, and that he would still be able to hear her voice. He started listening again just as the doctor was finishing up his explanation.

"...and her most severe problem is that she is in a coma."

"What do you mean 'she's in a coma'?" Booth asked. "Can't you just bring her out of it?"

The doctor looked at him knowingly. "It's not that simple, her body is trying to put all of its energy into healing. By shutting off all ability to talk or do anything that may waste energy that may be spent on healing, it is giving itself a chance to heal faster. We have put her on life support so that it is taking a bit less energy to heal, but who knows when she might wake up?"

"Thank you," Booth replied, wishing that Bones could tell him what it would take to get her to wake up.

It had been a month since the explosion. Four whole weeks of sitting beside her bed, hoping for some small change.

It was around four in the morning, and Booth was asleep, his head resting on her bed and his fingers threaded through hers.

He felt a soft pressure on his hand, waking him up. When he opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

She was awake, and he had never been happier.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so it's too late to edit a chapter to put this in, so I had to add a new chapter to let you know. I just posted the first chapter of the sequel to Danger, and its name is Recovery (so original, right?).**


End file.
